


The Reason Seungmin Hates Changbin

by choi_aimee



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 21:23:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13960305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choi_aimee/pseuds/choi_aimee
Summary: Changbin thinks Seungmin hates him and he must know the reason why





	The Reason Seungmin Hates Changbin

The Reason Seungmin Hates Changbin

Changbin thinks Seungmin hates him but when he asks the reason why, Seungmin wont admit it he said there isn’t any particular reason he should hates Changbin. But Changbin wont believe it cause Seungmin wasnt cute and listened him anymore. Changbin thinks Seungmin is act like that because of puberty but once again he wont believe it.

After dinner , Chan and Felix are go to the mini-market, Minho and Jisung are watching television, Hyunjin is take a bath and Seungmin is just lay on the sofa. Changbin thinks is the right time to talk with Seungmin.

“Seungmin, come here I need talk to you”.  
“Is that something serious? Cause if yes I wont listen it”.  
“Just listen me you little punk”.  
“Ok ok since I am respect you so much hyungnim”.  
“So tell me why you hate me so much”.  
“Why you ask this question again hyung? I`ve told you hyungnim, I don’t have any reason to hate you”.  
“But why you so salty to me ? I mean you always like that but you still listen to the hyung-line expect me, so tell me the reason”.  
“Oh really? since when hyung thinks like that”/  
“When we start filming the survival show, I think since the 3:3:3 battle”.  
“No hyung I am always respect you, I am a good boy, even our fans call me angel”.  
“Yeah but you always be devil to me, sigh hurry tell me something. Are you disrespect me since I want to be one team with Hyunjin. Because you still like a baby to me after I suggest you to brought the good panties”.  
“What…. No”.  
“You hesitate, that must be true”.  
“I said no hyung, why I am so childish”.  
“Are you jealous because I want to be one team with Hyunjin?”  
“No hyung, but you are annoying”.  
"Why I`m annoying?"  
“Because Hyunjin said he want to be one team with me, and you try convince him to be with you?! Just dream it hyung he always choose me anyway”.  
“Oh really he always chose you? but he always ask help to me for his rap”.  
“Its just because hyung is rapper”.  
“What about he chose popo over you when he sleep”.  
“That is a different thing hyung, I never jealous over a little thing, why you are so annoying hyungnim.”  
“Just admit it you hate me because you are jealous right? Are you jealous too when I, Hyunjin and Minho hyung are take a part of cooking so we can spent so much time?”  
“No I`ve told you hyung, I`m never jealous because of little thing like that.”  
“And what about my update on instagram with Hyunjin, you aren’t mad right?”  
“Instagram?”  
“Don’t pretend like you don’t know, you and Jeongin always look after our account”.  
“No i`ve told you no!! why you are so annoying hyung”.  
“Just admit it Seungmin-i, and don’t get mad if someday Hyunjin choose me over you”.  
“Why you are so annoying hyung and thats never gonna happen”.  
“Then just admit it, you hates me since the 3:3:3 battle”.  
“No hyung I don’t hate you, you are just annoying, ANNOYING”.

 

Hyunjin suddenly go to the living room after he hear Seungmin`s scream.  
“What happen? Seungmin why are you screaming? Are you hurt?”  
Before Seungmin say something, Changbin immedietly anwer his question.” No Hyunjin-i , Seungmin just wont admit if he was jealous”  
“Jealous? Why?”  
“Shut up both of you, This is waste my time”  
Seungmin suddenly go to Minho and Jisung side  
“Minho-hyung I want to sleep with you tonight”  
“What the hell Seungmin you cant do that, Minho-hyung just sleep with me”  
“Why? I need my mother hen”  
“Yeah Seungmin you cant do that”, Hyunjung approach them immedietly, “What about me ?”  
Just sleep with popo  
That little punk, he wont admit if he is jealous over a doll. I`m glad Felix never jealous for a little thing like that.

 

Seungmin and Jisung are still argue about who is gonna sleep with Minho while Minho is just listen to them. And Hyunjin confuse about the reason why Seungmin is act like that.  
“ Changbin hyung, why Seungmin is angry? Are you confront him again?”  
“ I didn’t do anything, he just overprotected over you but he wont admit it”  
“ oh Really? Yeah he is really tsundere “  
Finally Seungmin and Jisung are make a deal, Minho will sleep with them in the living room and Hyunjin? He make a plan how to sneak into Seungmin side tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi~ hello  
> I`m sorry if this story isnt funny


End file.
